Doctor Who: Lost Time
by Raaven
Summary: The Doctor teams up with another human to journey and travel with, but through time and space, another deadly enemy awaits in the shadows for the Doctor. Takes place after series 2 and before season 3.


David sat on the bench near one of London's many parks that were scattered through the cities. Wee lads ran about chasing each other with toy laser guns, arguing whether they were aliens or humans. The past couple of years had been more than just a mixture of interesting and frightening. The world had just begun to encounter alien races, such as the one that had appeared in the sky one day and hours later it took off back into space, followed by a dazzling green light. Next were the ghosts that had begun to visit London. He had told his parents that the ghosts had given him an uneasy feeling, but they hadn't listened to him. Next thing anyone knew, the ghosts turned out to what they called themselves, Cybermen. Then last but not least there was the kidnapping of the planet by an alien species known as the Daleks. Yet somehow, no matter what happened, no matter how bad it got, something always turned up so that everything came out alright. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it happened like that. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he lit a fag from his near empty pack. His fingers ran their course through his blonde hair and his blue eyes again, scanning over the park. Today was a cold day so he had made sure to throw on a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. It helped, but it didn't hold the cold at bay.

Another sigh escaped his lips, releasing a thin veil of smoke from between his lips. Tomorrow would be Christmas, and again he had no one to spend it with. When the Cybermen had taken over, they took his parents and turned them into mechanical monsters. Then, in an instant they were swept away. No siblings and his grandparents never responded back to his calls, so he would spend another Christmas at his flat, wondering how much work he could be getting done. Slowly he lifted himself up from the bench and began to walk down the path through the park towards the road. That's when he first saw it. An old police box that he had only seen in pictures. People would talk about them, but he had never thought in his twenty years of life that he would ever see one. For a moment he stood looking at it, as if hypnotized. A cold shiver went up his spine and he continued walking. Strange that something so normal would give him the chills. Another veil of smoke escaped his lips as he exhaled. Now that he had been thinking of aliens so he much, he found himself when the next aliens would be visiting London. Would they be friendly this time or would they again try to kill off the entire human race?

From here he could see the pub, another game was on and he could see people cheering. Game days were always cheerful for those who paid attention, but to those with things on their mind, it wasn't such a good day. Too many people that were full of excitement and joy. Looking both ways he took a quick jog across the road. He pushed the pub doors opened and was welcome by loud cheers of people and cries of encouragement to the telly. There was one stool open at the end of the bar which he found himself taking. John was the bartender and David knew by now that he was use to him being here every Christmas Eve, ready to drink a couple pints to himself.

"Another Christmas Eve, eh David?" asked John. David nodded in approval. John gave him a smile and then turned to the man next to him.

"Another drink for you sir?" he asked the man. David turned to look at the man sitting next to him. From the way he was dressed, he didn't look to be a football fan. The man were a brown business suit with a long brown coat. His dark brown hair was a mess and he looked right at John as he spoke. Not with disrespect, but more of a look of intrigue.

"Nah, don't think I could afford to pay for the next one," he said. David found himself smiling.

"Put him on my tab," David said. "It's a good night to have a drink." John nodded and walked back to the bar. The man next to him turned and looked at him. David met his gaze and found another shiver going down his spine. It was unusual the amount of cold chills one could get in a day's time.

"Now that was awfully nice of you," said the man.

"It's Christmas Eve, at least I can get _someone_ something this year?" David responded back, lighting another fag and pulling the nearest ashtray towards him.

"What do you mean by that? It's Christmas Eve, a time for celebration, feasting on good food and spending time with your family. In some places, they even get completely smashed, can you believe that?" The man was a peppy bloke, David would give him that.

"Sounds like how I'll be spending my night," David said, taking a long swig from the pint that John had just dropped off. The man sat there for a moment looking him over.

"You don't look like a football fan," the man said, taking a drink from his own mug. "So why come here on Christmas Eve?" David sat quiet for a moment.

"My parents were taken from me during the invasion of the Cybermen and I don't even know about my grandparents. They're either on a long holiday or the worst has happened to them as well." The moment remained quiet between the two of them as they both took sips from their drinks.

"Tell me, you haven't heard anything out of the ordinary lately have you?" The man asked, looking to David. He finished off what was left of the pint and turned to the man.

"Don't you read the paper? We're beginning to make contacts with aliens. That's about as far from normal I would say."

"I know all that, I mean locally though. Any reports of unusual occurrences or anything suspicious?" The man seemed genuinely interested if anything was going on. David turned to him and looked at the man once again. He looked like an official so maybe he was a detective doing his job. He handed out his hand for a shake.

"My name is David," he said to the man. The man grabbed his hand and shook it with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you David, you can call me the Doctor." David sat for a moment and pondered that title for a moment. He could've sworn that he had heard it before. From where though was the real question. Now the more he began to think about it, the more he came to the realization that their was something familiar about this man. Yet he still couldn't figure out from where. Slowly David lowered his head so that no one could hear.

"Now that you mention it, I have heard about some weird things going on. My mate a couple flats down tells me that he over some people talking about how some people have been disappearing at some of the local night spots."

"Thank you for the advice," the Doctor said, putting some money down on the bar. "Your drinks are on me actually." The Doctor smiled and David returned the gesture as he began to walk away. Again he turned back to starring at the crowd of fans and somehow felt himself disappointed. He didn't know why, but at least with the Doctor talking to him, he had made some sort of connection with someone rather than just keeping to himself this Christmas Eve. Moments passed before someone cleared their throat from behind him. With a quick spin he turned around to see the Doctor standing behind him. "Right, want to show me where these night spots are?" With another smile David gulped down the last of his drink.

HOURS LATER

They stood outside one of the local clubs were the people where supposedly people had been disappearing from. Again, David found himself where he had heard of this man before. It felt as if it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't figure it out. Yet for some reason, he felt that this man and his work was important. Why, he didn't know, but there was only one way to find out. Both of them entered without a hassle. Once they were inside, there was crowd of teenagers on the floor before them. The music pounded through the speakers and David found himself wondering what kind of music it was. He had never heard anything like it in his life. The language that was spoken was one had didn't even know was spoken and the beats were rhythmic. The Doctor stood there looking over the crowd with an inquisitive look on his face, as if trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you know what this music is?" the Doctor asked David. David could barely hear them over the speaker that was right next to them.

"I've never heard it before, do you?" The Doctors look disappeared and he smiled.

"That's the sound of victory," he said, wandering off into the crowd. David tried to follow, but found the mass of bodies working against him. This place seemed to be a whole new world. The people danced in strange ways and took drinks out of glasses that were filled with a fluorescent green liquid. He wasn't use to going out to all the clubs, he'd level with himself on that, but this didn't seem like the stuff that happened to go on. The music began to pick up its beat and rather than moving faster with it, people began to move slower. David used it to his advantage to push through them. The Doctor was over at a speaker with something silver in his hand. Before he knew it the speaker blew and the other speakers with it. Everyone in the club suddenly stopped, looking around as if they had forgotten where they were or what they were doing. Quickly David ran over to the Doctor.

"What did you do?" David asked him.

"Nothing really, just backed the signal up to the main source and created an overload, blowing all stereos and the music with it," the Doctor said triumphantly.

"What's going on here?"

"It is actually the simplest thing. Nothing more than a mass hypnosis using the drinks as a common component. The music causes a reaction within their bodies almost like a shut down of everything but the common senses." David nodded as if he understood.

"Wait, it's a what using a what?" The Doctor did nothing but smile as he crawled down from the speaker.

"Now the only question I have, is where would I be if I was going to be doing all this hypnotizing? It would have to be somewhere close by, somewhere where no one would be able to see me, but I would be able to see them." David watched as the Doctor paced back and forth. If he wasn't lost before, he sure was now. Yet still, the one thing that bothered him was that this man seemed so familiar, but why? That was the only question that lingered in his mind. "AHA!" The cry of joy caused David to jump on the spot. Again the Doctor pulled out the thing he had had in his hand before and pointed it at the stage. With a hum, a blue light lit up on the end. The curtains on stage began to shift as if it was a telly with bad signal. Slowly it began to show a whole bunch of computers with something sitting in the middle. It looked as if a


End file.
